A Ghost Story
by PandaPandaSama
Summary: A story about a girl who attracts the attention of a spirit.


I nearly jumped out of my skin as a huge textbook fell off from my bookshelf with a loud thud. Pressing my hand to my racing heart I tried to take deep breaths and convince myself that probably I had left the book carelessly on the edge of the bookshelf and it just fell. It wasn't really working.

It was easy to pass a few incidents as coincidence at first but as strange things begun to occur more and more often, it became harder and harder to ignore them. For example, objects would move on their own and my tap would turn on by itself. The latest addition to the weirdness were sudden drops in temperature, making my apartment almost instantly 5 degrees colder. As weird as these occurrences were, they were just the beginning.

I like to think of myself as a sceptic with an open mind, yet with things getting weirder and weirder, to the point of having to wear sweaters and fleeze jackets all the time and mysterious scratch marks on my furniture, it was impossible to stay sceptical.

One morning I woke up to find bruises and small scratches on my legs. Things were starting to get too freaky to my liking. I got up, made coffee and started to look online for affordable Ouija boards. The nerd in me knew that this might be a solution to find out what exactly was staying with me and what did it want. I'd just need to survive until the board would be delivered to me. In the meantime I searched for the rules for using the Ouija board as I didn't want to end the first time I got to talk with the spirits by getting my eyes gauged out and my throat slashed open.

The store delivered the board quickly, and only in a few days I was able to retrieve it. I nearly ran home from the post office. I ripped the package open to reveal a beautifully crafted and rather heavy wooden board and a smaller oval shaped piece of wood that would point the answers on the board.

I marveled at the wooden objects for a moment before setting them onto my bed and went to light candles. The flames of the candles flickered violently which made me slightly nervous and excited at the same time, nervous for not knowing what would happen and excited to find out more.

I turned off the lights, took the board and sat cross legged on the floor. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart. I opened my eyes and placed my hands on the oval piece of wood.

"Is anyone here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice strong. The breath hitched in my throat as I felt the wood beneath my fingers move to the word "yes".

"Um... Hello." I managed to stutter. The planchette moved to form the word "hello".

"What's your name?"

"J"

"Can you tell me your gender?"

"Male"

"Why are you attached to this place?"

"I'm not. I'm attached to you." This nearly made my heart jump out of my chest.

"What do you want from me?"

"You. "

It took all my courage to properly end the session and with shaking hands I put the board back to its box. This encounter was way too creepy. What exactly did the ghost mean by saying it wanted me? Should I fear for my life now?

I didn't really sleep on the following night even though my apartment was quiet and the temperature was tolerable. The only thing wrong was the feeling of being watched.

The feeling didn't lessen, not by a bit. At times I'd even feel a hand on my shoulder or back which would make me jump up and scan my surroundings only to find no one else in my apartment. It was scary to feel the eyes and hands on me, but in a way I was grateful not to see him. I was nervous enough without ghostly figures appearing in front of me. J didn't agree with me experiencing enough though.

One Friday evening I wasn't too sleepy but decided to go to bed anyway since it was getting close to midnight and I had no real plans so I had a chance to laze around a bit. I placed my head to the pillow and wrapped myself in my warm blankets when suddenly an image of a room flashes before my eyes. In the room there was a young man, apparently in his midtwenties lounging on a big leather chair, chugging beer from a bottle in his hand. He had messy dark, longish hair, blue eyes and he was dressed in slim fitting blue jeans and a black button up shirt. His ears were pierced and he had a studded leather bracelet on his wrist. He glanced up and his crystal blue eyes locked with mine. His lips curved into a smirk as he looked directly into my soul. The intensity of his gaze made me snap out of the day dream and sit up my bed.

Just what exactly happened?

I sat there panting with my blankets on my lap. Was that a dream? If it was, then I had fallen asleep very quickly without even being tired. And who was the man in the dream? He looked like a rock star from the 80s. Why would I dream of an 80s rock fan? The questions raced in my head but my breathing was calming down.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes just for them to lock with the blue ones I had just seen in the dream.

For a while I was just able to blink in confusion.

"Like what you see?" The man grinned at me. I blinked a few more times before I realized that I had been staring and my jaw was hanging. Then it came to me that a stranger was in my personal space and I quickly scrambled out of my blanket cocoon and up to my feet.

"W-who are you? How did you get in here?" The man just chuckled and turned his back to me to examine my Ouija board in the bookshelf.

"Y-you n-need to leave now." I was totally petrified of this man who I just saw in my mind and who somehow knew of the spirit in my home. I had told none of my friends about him as I knew they'd think I was just insane.

"I think you know I'm not going anywhere. I've been here for a while and now that there's someone interesting in here, I'm going to stick around." He grinned at my shocked face.

Suddenly he was in front of my face, reached out to touch my face with his slightly cool fingers.

"I also think you know who I am. Just accept it. I'm real."

"J-j-j? " I managed to whisper.

"Exactly. Maybe I'll let you think about that for a bit. I'll see you later." He placed a kiss to my forehead and just vanished, leaving me baffled by everything that just happened.

I really didn't sleep that night. Every noise in the apartment made me jump. At 8 in the morning and with barely a few hours of sleep I decided to just give up. While the ridiculously large amount of coffee was brewing I stared at my reflection: dark circles rested beneath my eyes, the dark purple standing out against my pale skin.

I sighed and picked up my makeup kit. I rarely wore any makeup but this time it was quite necessary as the signs of sleep deprivation were extremely obvious. I had agreed to meet a friend later and I didn't want to worry her.

Coffee and makeup got me somewhat presentable. As I was pulling on my coat, movement on my bed caught my eye.

My Ouija board was on my bed, and the planchette was moving on it by itself.

"G. O. I. N. G. S. O. M. E. W.H.E.R.E?"

That was it. I grabbed my bag and left my apartment.

Meeting my friend was amazing. It was just wonderful to get my mind off J and talk about everyday things. Laughing at stupid jokes and talking about very normal things relaxed me immensely. It was all gone when my friend excused herself to the bathroom and left me at the table for a while.

I felt a hand on top of my head and starting to stroke my hair. I immediately stiffened up and glanced next to me even though I already knew that I wouldn't see anyone there. I had hoped that J wouldn't follow me outside my apartment, but apparently no such luck. An image of J smirking flashed before my eyes just before my friend came back to our table.

"Are you alright?" She frowned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled as reassuringly as I could. Luckily it seemed to work as she continued chatting like before J startled me. I couldn't relax again though.

There was no escaping from him. Random touches and images when I was at home. If I was outside, J seemed to love startling me with touches. No matter how many times it happened it would freak me out and it took all my effort to act even semi normal. Apparently J loved seeing me in that state as I'd get images of his wide smirk.

At night I'd dream of him. In the dreams I'd see glimpses of his life which made him somewhat more human to me, even though I knew he was a spirit that had some strange attachment to me. At times it was almost like getting to know another person. At times his presence at my home was like having a roommate.

After about two months since J had informed me that he was very able to leave my apartment, I had almost gotten used to the dreams and sudden touches. As his touch didn't make me jump out of my skin anymore, his smirk was replaced by a more affectionate smile. The feeling of him stroking my hair or back was starting to become more comforting than terrifying.

One night between Friday and Saturday I woke up panting. Dreams about J hab become common, but this time my dream was different as this time I had been in it. The events of the dream flashed before my eyes and immediately blood rushed to my face. In that dream I had had steamy, passionate sex with J. I attempted to calm my racing heart but I was pushed back down to bed by an invisible force that turned out to be quite visible and physical J.

He was in his usual outfit of jeans and black button up shirt, but this time his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his chest. He leaned over me, trapping me between his arms and smirked down at me.

"Had a nice dream sweetie?" He didn't leave me time to even think of a reply as he leaned down to smash his lips against mine. My brain should have screamed at me that this was this was weird and totally wrong, I had to be messed up in my head but instead I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close and kissing him back.

We broke apart to breathe, I wasn't sure if J had to actually breathe but I certainly did. He shrugged off his shirt and pulled off my top. He pushed me on my back to remove my pjs trousers and underwear before undressing himself. In just seconds he was on top of me again, lips attacking mine in furious passion. I answered with an equal fire, letting my hands roam his body. He pulled away, I gasped for breath just to have it hitch in my throat as I felt his hand between my legs, not needing long to find all the good spots. If I hadn't lost all the coherent thoughts in his kisses, they were gone now as the only thing that existed for me now was this male being pleasuring me. I could only moan.

Just before I climaxed he pulled his hand away. I moaned in disappointment, but J didn't let me dwell on it long as he pulled me up, laid down himself and sat me in his lap facing him. I felt him slide inside of me, drawing a loud groan from us both. His hands grasped my waist, lifting me up and letting me fall back down on him. He lifted his hips to meet me in the drop back on him, meeting all the best parts of me at the same time. I was nearly howling in ecstasy and J found a whole new level of speech to slam into me. That sent me over the edge with white flashing in front of my eyes and my body spasming.

J pulled me to his chest, kissing me while I was coming of my high. I lazily kissed him back, too spent to think about what kind of wonderful gateway had opened in my life.


End file.
